The Second Renaissance, Part III
by Leiloshere
Summary: y'a pas que Neo et Trinity dans la vie ! y'a aussi ... [SUSPENDUE]
1. Pilules et lapins blancs

Chapitre 1 : Pilules et lapins blancs  
  
Bonjour ... Je m'appelle Rachel ... ou plutôt Ilaya. Rachel, c'était mon prénom ... avant. Avant tous ces évènements qui ont faits que maintenant je me nomme Ilaya. Si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter tout ça ; mais il faut que vous soyez prêts à l'entendre, et à comprendre. Vous avez donc le choix : soit vous fermez cette page, et retournez dans votre petit monde familier et sécurisant ; soit vous décidez de rester, de vous ouvrir à l'inimaginable, et vous vous enfoncez avec moi dans les tréfonds du terrier du lapin blanc ... 


	2. Premières découvertes

Chapitre 2 : Premières Découvertes  
  
Je me nomme Rachel Ewood, née un triste matin d'hiver il y a vingt et quelques années. J'ai eu une enfance normale, des parents normaux, et même un chien.  
  
Mais cette vie ... Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai toujours cette intuition inexplicable que ma vie était justement TROP normale. L'impression que c'était encore plus factice que les feuilletons à la télé. Mais si je vivais dans une série télévisée, qu'y avait-il donc au-delà ?  
  
Dès que j'ai eu accès à un ordinateur, j'ai cherché. Au début, je disséquais littéralement les programmes pour trouver quelque chose qui aurait étayé ma théorie ; puis j'ai découvert Internet ; ce fut un tournant de ma vie.  
  
Je suis devenue étudiante en informatique. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais plutôt douée ! Mon meilleur ami, Josh, l'était autant que moi. On se lançait des paris idiots : qui piraterait le premier le réseau local de la Rockfeller's bank, ou des trucs du genre.  
  
Un jour, Josh a eu les yeux un peu plus gros que le ventre : il voulait pénétrer le réseau de la CIA ! Tout ça ne me plaisait pas, je pensais qu'on allait trop loin, qu'on allait s'attirer des ennuis.  
  
- Mais tu es fou !! Et si ils découvrent qui tu es ? lui répétais-je.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne sauront pas ! Ils ne se rendront même pas compte que je suis là, je ne toucherai à rien !  
  
- Enfin Josh, c'est la CIA ! C'est leur boulot de savoir tout ça !  
  
Mes inquiétudes ne l'ont pas arrêté, il l'a fait quand même, un soir ; il m'a simplement  
  
envoyé un mail juste avant pour me prévenir.  
  
Ce fut le dernier mail qu'il envoya. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé.  
  
Je me suis alors jurée de découvrir qui avait fait ça, et pourquoi ; j'avais le pressentiment que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la CIA, mais avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus important ; et je n'avais pas non plus oublié mon intuition de l'existence d' « autre chose ».  
  
Pendant les deux dernières années de ma vie normale, j'ai donc mené une sorte de double vie ; le jour, j'étais Rachel Ewood, jeune étudiante en informatique, douée mais beaucoup trop sérieuse pour seulement penser à user de ses talents. La nuit, j'étais Ilaya, hacker de génie. Je surfais sur tous les sites, tous les forums me semblant intéressants.  
  
Et c'est de cette manière que je découvris l'existence de Doren.  
  
Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité ; il faisait pourtant office de maître pour tout vrai hacker. Chacun connaissait son nom, mais on ne l'avait jamais vu ; on murmurait pourtant sur les réseaux les mieux informés qu'il avait accès à des informations si exceptionnelles que nul ne pouvait même soupçonner leur objet.  
  
J'ai longtemps cherché ce Doren. Mais c'est lui qui m'a trouvée.  
  
Une nuit, je cherchais des informations sur d'hypothétiques et monstrueuses expériences menées par le gouvernement sur des êtres vivants. Et puis d'un coup ... Pouf, black-out complet de l'écran. Je tapais sur « Entrée », sur « Echap », rien ne se passa. Soudain, l'écran devint vert foncé, et des lettres apparurent tout doucement :  
  
- C-O-U-C-O-U I-L-A-Y-A  
  
Surprise ... "QUI ETES VOUS ?"  
  
- J-E S-A-I-S Q-U-I T-U C-H-E-R-C-H-E-S  
  
- ET JE CHERCHE QUI ?  
  
- T-U M-E C-H-E-R-C-H-E-S E-T J-E S-U-I-S L-A  
  
- QUI ETES VOUS ? redemandais-je. Cette intrusion dans mon espace privé commençait à m'agacer, mais elle m'intriguait également.  
  
- R-D-V A-U F-O-N-D D-U T-E-R-R-I-E-R P-O-U-R D-A-N-S-E-R  
  
Avant que je puisse répondre, l'écran redevint normal.  
  
Au fond du terrier ... pour danser ... qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Soudain mon esprit s'illumina. Bien sûr ! L'une des discothèques les plus branchées de la ville s'appelait « Dark Rabbit » ; mais je croyais me rappeler qu'elle était assez spéciale, à tendances gothiques très prononcées. Tant pis ! Malgré ma fatigue, la curiosité était la plus forte, et je voulais savoir qui était mon mystérieux interlocuteur. Je pensais que c'était le fameux Doren, mais comment aurait-il entendu parler de moi ?  
  
Je n'étais jamais entrée dans un endroit gothique auparavant, et la découverte était plutôt intimidante. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Et comment reconnaître mon interlocuteur puisque je ne le connaissais pas ?  
  
J'étais adossée à un pilier, regardant les danseurs se trémousser bizarrement sur la piste et tentant d'avoir l'air cool, quand je sentis quelqu'un se coller à mon dos et chuchoter à mon oreille.  
  
- Me voilà enfin.  
  
- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, demandais-je sans oser me retourner.  
  
- Je suis celui que tu cherchais depuis si longtemps, et qui a les réponses aux questions que tu te poses depuis toujours. Je sais ce qu'il y a ... au-delà.  
  
- Au-delà de quoi ?  
  
- Au-delà de cette banalité qu'est ton monde et que pourtant tu exècres.  
  
Mon pouls s'accélérait. Savait-il vraiment tout cela ? Mon intuition était-elle vérifiée ?  
  
- Dites-moi ce que vous savez.  
  
- Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Si tu le veux petite fille, il faudra me le prouver.  
  
Il disparut. Je ne savais quoi penser. Je rentrais chez moi avec encore plus de questions dans la tête que lorsque j'étais partie. Et dire que je ne savais même pas comment le recontacter ! 


	3. Le Choix

Eeeeet ... voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu !!!! (hum ...). Il est spécialement dédicacé à Skad, ma première (et seule ?!) lectrice et revieweuse. La suite mercredi prochain !

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Chapitre 3 : Le choix**

Deux mois ont passé après cette énigmatique rencontre. Je passais mes nuits sur le Net, espérant sans trop y croire que Doren (j'étais certaine que c'était lui) ferait de nouveau intrusion sur mon PC.

Une nuit, je venais de passer près de sept heures de suite à surfer, et je prenais un repos bien mérité affalée sur mon clavier. Mais soudain, un grand coup frappé à la porte me réveilla en sursaut. Mal réveillée, je tentais de me lever, réussissais enfin à tenir sur mes jambes et ouvrais la porte. Personne. Je me penchais pour regarder dans le couloir ... et vis une enveloppe blanche posée devant ma porte. Je la ramassais et refermais la porte d'entrée à clé.

L'enveloppe était de bonne qualité, mais immaculée ; il n'y avait absolument rien d'écrit dessus. Je l'ouvris ; elle contenait un morceau de bristol aux exactes dimensions de l'enveloppe, avec un simple mot calligraphié : « DESCENDS ». Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Doren pensait-il que j'avais fait la preuve de ma détermination simplement en le cherchant ?

J'enfilais rapidement une paire de vieilles baskets et un blouson, et sortis en faisant une grimace à la commère qui me servait de voisine. Je vivais dans un vieil immeuble, au quatrième étage sans ascenseur évidemment. Quand je passais le porche, l'air devint étouffant ; un énorme orage se préparait, à en juger par les masses noires qui cachaient le ciel à perte de vue.

Garée devant l'immeuble m'attendait une voiture, une belle Chevrolet noire. Je montais par la portière arrière ouverte, et la voiture démarra aussitôt.

Il y avait trois autres occupants : le conducteur, un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années ; sa passagère, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge et tenait dans ses mains gantées un énorme flingue peu rassurant ; et mon voisin, certainement Doren, la trentaine, aux cheveux noirs, plutôt séduisant. Tous portaient des lunettes noires bien qu'il fasse nuit, et aucun ne disait mot.

Cela faisait un moment que la voiture roulait dans un grand silence, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais alors que j'allais parler, nous nous arrêtâmes. Mon compagnon sortit et m'invita à faire de même. Les deux autres nous suivirent.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une péniche, amarrée au bord du fleuve devant l'usine désaffectée où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Doren m'emmena dans une sorte de salon, tandis que l'autre couple restait à la porte. Il me fit asseoir sur un canapé, s'installa à l'autre extrémité.

- Es-tu toujours intéressée par l'au-delà, Ilaya ? Commença-t-il.

- A votre avis ? Fis-je, impatiente.

- Je peux répondre à tes questions. Cet au-delà n'est pas métaphysique, il n'est pas question ici de ce qui peuple notre monde, mais de notre monde lui-même. De TON monde.

Je l'écoutais, intriguée.

- Parce que ce monde n'est pas le vôtre ?

- Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tu penses que le monde est bizarre, superficiel ... factice peut-être. Tu as raison. Il existe quelque chose qui nous contrôle, qui nous tient prisonniers dans un monde de rêves et d'illusions. Les humains sont des esclaves, Ilaya.

- Esclaves de qui, de quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Esclaves de la Matrice.

- Qu'est-ce que la Matrice ?

- Voilà la véritable question, martela Doren. Je peux te dire ce qu'est la Matrice, mais il faut que tu sois prête à l'entendre.

- Mais je suis ... commençais-je.

- Tu dois faire un choix pour le savoir, coupa-t-il.

Doren ouvrit une petite boîte en argent qu'il avait jusque là tournée et retournée dans ses mains. Il se rapprocha de moi, et ouvrit ses poings. Dans la paume gauche, une pilule rouge vif. Dans la paume droite, une pilule bleue clair. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pour savoir la vérité, tu dois faire ce choix crucial, qui peut dans un cas totalement changer ta vie. Si tu avales la pilule bleue, je te ramène chez toi, tu oublieras notre présente conversation, et tu continueras ta petite vie. Mais si tu avales la pilule rouge ... tu quittes un monde pour un autre, une vie pour une nouvelle, et la vérité que tu connaîtras enfin pourra parfois te sembler un cauchemar... réfléchis bien.

Je réfléchissais en effet. Je mourrais d'envie de prendre la gélule rouge, et pourtant j'avais peur ... Qu'entendait-il par un nouveau monde pouvant devenir cauchemar ?

Je tendis la main vers sa paume gauche, hésitais un instant, puis attrapais la pilule et l'avalais rapidement avant de changer d'avis.

- Parfait ! fit Doren avec un sourire ; Je savais bien que tu aurais le courage ! Suis-moi !

Il m'emmena dans une pièce voisine, qui contenait de bien étranges objets : un fauteuil muni de courroies, un ordinateur en mauvais état sur l'écran duquel défilait des tas de chiffres et de lettres verts, et tout un stock d'armes à l'aspect bizarre. Un grand Black à dreadlocks me fit asseoir dans le fauteuil, m'attacha les mains. Une jolie rousse habillée de cuir rouge pianotait sur le moniteur.

- Alors Hanorah, ça vient cette fenêtre ? demanda Doren.

- Je l'ai presque, répondit la rouquine.

- Attention ... s'écria-t-elle soudain. Ca y est !

Au moment même où Hanorah terminait sa phrase, je me sentis aspirée de l'intérieur, un énorme rugissement résonna dans ma tête, et je sombrai dans le noir.


	4. L'éveil

Bon, puisque je me suis faite engueuler, cette semaine, deux chapitres !!! Et oui chuis désolée de recopier le film, mais je voyais pas comment décrire autrement la libération (et pis n'oubliez pas mon imagination limitée) (hum fausse excuse je sais :-D). Mais dans quelques chapitres ça sera un peu plus inédit (du moins je l'espère) ;-p

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Chapitre 4 : L'éveil**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en suffoquant. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans de l'eau tiède, dans un monde couleur chair. Même mes gestes étaient entravés, on aurait dit que j'étais enroulée dans du film plastique qui refusait de céder.

Je poussais désespérément sur cette membrane, qui enfin se déchira, me permettant de m'asseoir et d'avaler une grande goulée d'air. Ayant repris mes esprits, je regardais autour de moi, ébahie.

J'étais assise dans ce qui semblait être un énorme cocon, si haut que je ne voyais pas le sol en me penchant. Mais surtout ... partout autour de moi, à perte de vue, s'élevaient des tours gigantesques recouvertes des mêmes cocons que celui dans lequel je me trouvais. En observant attentivement le plus proche, je crus discerner un être humain à l'intérieur, couché en position foetale.

Puis je remarquais que quelque chose bloquait mes mouvements, et tentais de l'attraper. Mon Dieu ! Des câbles, d'énormes câbles sortaient de mon corps nu, des bras, des jambes, du torse. A l'arrière de mon crâne rasé, à la base de la nuque, un gros tuyau s'enfonçait dans ma tête, et j'avais l'impression qu'il était relié directement à mon cerveau ; ce dernier était d'ailleurs complètement dépassé par les événements.

J'allais empoigner le câble enfoncé dans ma tête pour tenter de l'en déloger, quand autre chose apparut ... On aurait dit un gros insecte mécanique, d'un noir effrayant, et avec un semblant d'oeil d'un rouge sinistre. La bestiole qui volait tranquillement devant moi s'arrêta brusquement en face de mon cocon, se tourna vers moi et allongea une espèce de capteur. Après quelques secondes, l'engin rangea son radar ... et une énorme pince m'attrapa par le cou, menaçant de me le couper, ou au moins de m'étouffer. Terrifiée, j'empoignais la pince à deux mains et essayais de hurler ; aucun son ne sortit.

La pression sur mon cou devint plus forte, et soudain je sentis une douleur atroce alors que la machine ôtait le câble de mon crâne. Puis elle me lâcha, et tous les autres tuyaux se détachèrent de mon corps avec un bruit effrayant.

Je retombais au fond de mon cocon, hébétée, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Un genre de siphon géant s'ouvrit au fond de mon berceau de fortune, et je fus emportée avec toute l'eau qui m'entourait.

La chute fut longue ; je parcourus un conduit sur une longueur phénoménale, et soudain ce fut le vide. Je tombais en vrac dans une grande caverne remplie d'eau croupie et nauséabonde, et tentais de ne pas me noyer pour de bon. Au plafond de la salle, trois lumières éblouissantes se mirent à danser en cercle, et finalement une lucarne s'ouvrit au milieu d'elles. Une espèce de grappin en descendit, m'attrapa et me remonta doucement.

Je sentis vaguement qu'on me recouvrait d'une couverture. Je me sentais gluante, comme recouverte d'une substance visqueuse. Des gens parlaient, mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement, mes jambes me lâchèrent, et ce fut de nouveau le trou noir.


	5. Bienvenue dans le monde réel

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue dans le monde réel**

Des voix se détachèrent peu à peu du néant dans lequel j'étais plongée.

- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? fit une voix grave. A son âge, ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit une autre voix qu'il me semblait connaître. Elle se doutait de quelque chose depuis longtemps. Son esprit est ouvert. Elle y arrivera.

J'écartais lentement mes paupières lourdes comme du plomb. Tout était d'un blanc éblouissant. Je distinguais simplement les contours de deux visages, penchés au-dessus de moi. Et je me rendormis.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me sentais un peu mieux. La nausée était passée, et le monde ne me semblait plus flou. Doren me regardait, debout à l'autre extrémité du lit. Et entre nous ... je voyais une forêt d'aiguilles qui semblait surgir de mon corps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'affolais-je.

Je tentais de me relever mais ne pus faire un mouvement.

- Pas de panique ! fit le grand brun. Les muscles de ton corps sont atrophiés, on doit donc les renforcer à l'aide de ces aiguilles.

Il s'avança et posa une main fraîche sur mon front, me calmant instantanément.

- Repose-toi.

Quelques jours plus tard ... je me réveillais dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. C'était visiblement une chambre, mais la charpente métallique de la pièce laissait penser à un bateau, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je m'assis sur ma couchette. Un cathéter était planté dans mon bras. Ayant horreur des aiguilles, je l'enlevais ; ce fut douloureux, et j'eus des sueurs froides en voyant la longueur de l'aiguille. Je regardais mon bras, stupéfaite ; le cathéter n'avait pas été introduit directement sous la peau, non ; j'avais une sorte ... d'orifice dans l'avant-bras, qui me rappelais le rêve que j'avais fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps ... dans ce rêve, j'avais des câbles un peu partout dans mon corps ... Instinctivement, je portais la main à ma nuque ; un disque métallique, percé d'un trou en son centre, y était fixé.

J'étais terrifiée. Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Je me levais et sortis de la cabine. Je m'engageais dans une coursive quand la porte à l'autre extrémité s'ouvrit, et Doren apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Enfin, te voilà réveillée ! Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Je le suivis en silence. La salle où nous débouchâmes était étonnante : pleine de moniteurs, de tuyaux et de commandes.

- Nous sommes dans mon vaisseau, l'Ascarus. Et voici l'équipage : tu connais déjà Hanorah. C'est notre opératrice. Et voici Déna, Véko et Leash, fit-il en me désignant la jeune fille brune, l'homme d'un certain âge et le Rasta.

A l'appel de son nom, chacun me dit bonjour ou me salua d'un signe de tête. Il y avait également Plif, un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années qui me fit un grand sourire, et Gail, une femme blonde au regard sympathique qui faisait office de médecin, mais aussi de maman à bord.

J'étais perdue ; tout allait trop vite pour moi. Gail me regarda avec compassion.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te feras vite à tout ça.


	6. Vérité ou cauchemar ?

**Chapitre 6 : Vérité ou cauchemar ?**

Doren ne voulut pas répondre tout de suite à mes innombrables questions ; il insista pour que je m'habitue d'abord à mon nouvel univers.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, nous nous regroupâmes tous autour de la table de la petite cuisine, et Gail posa devant chacun un bol rempli d'une mixture très étrange, et très peu appétissante ; elle avait en fait plutôt tendance à le couper. Pourtant, tous les autres se jetèrent sur le repas et mangèrent de bon appétit. Peu convaincue, je ne pouvais me résoudre à plonger ma cuillère dans mon bol.

- Mange, Ilaya ! fit Plif.

- Euh ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des céréales mélangées à des minéraux, des protéines et des vitamines ; tout ce dont notre corps a besoin, répondit Leash.

- Ah ...

Je me décidais à goûter ; c'était infect, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Une fois le repas terminé, Doren se tourna vers moi.

- Très bien ; il est maintenant temps que tu saches où tu es.

Il m'emmena dans la salle de commandes, m'installa dans un fauteuil et s'assit dans un autre. Les autres nous attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles. Hanorah se mit à ses moniteurs avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

- Prête ? fit Doren.

Avant que je puisse répondre, je sentis qu'on m'enfonçait quelque chose dans la base de la nuque. La douleur fut un instant insoutenable, et puis ... plus rien. Je rouvris les yeux ... Suffoquée, je regardais le monde tout blanc dans lequel je me tenais. Doren se tenait à côté de moi, mais il avait changé : son pull élimé avait fait place à un beau manteau de cuir noir, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés, et son regard sombre était caché par des lunettes de soleil noires. Il avait vraiment du style.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Au cœur de la matrice.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, et quand je refis face à Doren, un ordinateur portable posé sur une table était placé entre nous. J'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas là avant ... Mon compagnon lui ne sourcilla pas, et s'approcha de l'ordinateur.

- La matrice est un programme, créé par les machines afin de pouvoir nous exploiter. Tu te crois en 1999, Ilaya, mais nous sommes en fait aux alentours de 2199. Les hommes et les machines vivaient auparavant en harmonie ; mais la vanité naturelle de l'homme a détruit cette harmonie. Les machines nous ont prouvés que contrairement à ce que nous pensions, nous n'étions pas les plus forts.

- Mais ... commençais-je.

Doren tapa un code sur l'ordinateur, et des images apparurent sur l'écran.

- Voici le monde tel que tu le connais ... tel qu'il fut créé par les machines.

Je vis des immeubles, des voitures et toute une foule.

Doren tapa un autre code.

- Et maintenant ... voici le monde tel qu'il est réellement.

La métropole moderne se transforma en un champ de ruines. Ce n'était que désolation à perte de vue. Le ciel lui-même était assombri par les nuages sombres d'une immense tempête électrique. Il n'y avait pas un seul être vivant. La scène me fit frissonner malgré moi.

- Mais pourquoi ... demandais-je, pourquoi les machines nous gardent-elles en vie dans ce cas ?

- Parce qu'elles ont découvert que nous étions des sources d'énergie infinies. Certains de nous les ont vues Ilaya, elles nous cultivent dans d'immenses champs, de manière presque industrielle ; elles liquéfient les morts pour nourrir les vivants ; elles nous transforment ... en ça.

Il me montra la pile électrique qu'il tenait dans la main.

Mon cœur s'emballa soudain, j'eus du mal à respirer.

- Mon Dieu non ... ce n'est pas possible...

- Mais tu le savais !! N'est-ce pas ?

Je me sentis soudain emportée, et rouvris les yeux dans le vaisseau. Je tentais de me dégager, et me levais précipitamment quand Déna m'eut enfin déconnectée.

- Ce n'est pas possible ... répétais-je.

- Mais tu te doutais bien de quelque chose !! cria Doren.

- Oui mais ... mais pas tout ça, murmurais-je.

Le sol tanguait sous mes pieds ; je m'adossais à la paroi de l'Ascarus, et me laissais doucement glisser par terre. Doren s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

- Comment ... est-ce ... possible ...

Et je me mis à sangloter tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.


	7. Tant de choses

Coucou ! Alors tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews (ayé j'en ai !!!!! merciiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!) :

Moone.301 : Le premier chapitre est court, parce que pour moi c juste une intro à l'histoire ; il est destiné à mettre le lecteur en haleine, à lui donner envie de lire la suite. Quant à ta deuxième review, merci infiniment, tu me fais rougir !! Plus sérieusement, je ne pensais pas (et ne pense toujours pas) avoir un si bon style, surtout que j'ai à côté de chez moi une future écrivain pleine de talent (Skad !!!), donc merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'essaierai d'en être digne !! (Et de moins copier le film ... hum hum ...) Et c'est vrai que la relation entre les persos du Neb a déjà été décortiquée et remaniée dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, je voulais donc faire autre chose tout en restant le plus possible dans l'univers des frères Wachowski, montrer une énième facette de la lutte (ndlr : pour les fans, voir l'allusion du titre de la fic !! pour les autres, réponse au prochain numéro !! ;-p ).

Et voici maintenant le septième chapitre :

**Chapitre 7 : Tant de choses**

Finalement, lorsque Doren et les autres me donnèrent des détails sur le fonctionnement de la Matrice, je ne pus nier la logique du raisonnement ; j'appris notamment que toutes les histoires de maisons hantées, de vampires et de loups-garous étaient en fait dues à des bugs du système.

Quelques jours plus tard, je commençais véritablement mon apprentissage. Hanorah vint me chercher un matin, m'annonçant qu'elle avait un tas de choses à m'apprendre.

- Quoi ? Jusque là, ce n'était que les bonnes nouvelles ? fis-je cyniquement.

- Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle, plus de vérités. Maintenant, on passe aux choses marrantes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'entraînement.

Elle m'installa dans un fauteuil et se mis elle-même devant ses moniteurs. En juger par le silence qui régnait dans le vaisseau, il était encore très tôt et tout le monde dormait. Je l'observais trier ses disquettes tout en marmonnant pour elle-même, quand tout à coup elle en brandit une.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! Détends-toi, ça va être très intéressant tu vas voir.

Elle inséra la disquette dans le lecteur et un écran en face de moi s'alluma. Il montrait les noms et les schémas de prises de kendo.

- Quoi ?! Je vais apprendre les arts martiaux ?!

Hanorah se contenta de me faire un grand sourire, et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, des milliers d'images affluèrent en même temps dans mon cerveau, si vite que je ne distinguais même pas ce que j'étais en train d'apprendre. Quand le flux se tarit, je restais avec un léger mal de crâne et une connaissance parfaite du kendo. J'étais certaine que si j'avais combattu à l'instant un grand maître en la matière, j'aurais gagné.

- Woah !!

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je ... continues !!

Elle m'apprit encore beaucoup d'autres choses, des arts martiaux et des manières de se battre pour la plupart. Finalement au bout d'une heure, je dus lui demander d'arrêter, mon mal de tête devenant insupportable.

Doren apparut à cet instant et me libéra de mon siège.

- Je connais le tai-ji-tsu, lui fis-je d'un air émerveillé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas terminé ! répondit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'entraînement continua après le déjeuner. Je reçus des connaissances sur tous les sujets, depuis le fonctionnement de presque tous les véhicules existants dans le monde réel et la Matrice jusqu'au maniement des armes, en passant par le décorticage de la Matrice : ce qu'elle est, comment elle fonctionne, les principaux programmes ...

Lorsque j'eus appris la dernière disquette, Doren s'installa dans un fauteuil proche du mien.

- Très bien, maintenant, épreuve pratique.

On nous connecta, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté. Doren avait encore changé de vêtements, il portait maintenant une sorte de kimono. Et en m'examinant, je remarquais que je portais la même chose.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je habillée comme ça ?

- C'est toi qui t'ais donné cette allure. Elle dépend de l'image que tu as de toi. Ce n'est qu'une représentation de ton moi digital. Regardes-toi bien : tu as les cheveux longs, et plus de relais dans les bras ou la nuque.

Je portais mes doigts à ma nuque : plus rien. C'était beaucoup plus agréable ! Mais tandis que je me découvrais, Doren semblait s'impatienter.

- Je ne dirai qu'une chose avant de commencer : n'oublie jamais que ce monde obéit aux mêmes lois que le monde réel. Mais tu découvriras que dans ce monde, il y a des lois qu'on peut enfreindre, et d'autres, qu'on peut violer. Bon, on y va ?

Avant que je réponde, il sauta sur moi et m'envoya un coup de poing. Je l'évitais aisément en me baissant, et balaya le sol de ma jambe. Il esquiva également. Nous échangeâmes ainsi coups de pied et de poing tout en virevoltant dans les airs. Mais à un moment, je ne me réceptionna pas assez vite et reçus le pied de mon adversaire en pleine poitrine. Le choc m'envoya valdinguer à dix mètres de là. Je me relevais, le souffle coupé, et repartis à l'assaut, mais Doren refroidit encore mes ardeurs, cette fois d'une magnifique prise de karaté. Je heurtais un poteau de fer qui se plia sous la pression, et tombais en tas sur le béton.

- Aouch ! J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait cassé le dos.

- Tu sais Ilaya, ton problème, ce n'est pas la technique, sourit Doren, la tienne est parfaite. Ton problème ...c'est ta vitesse.

- Mais tu es trop rapide ! haletais-je.

- Je ne suis pas trop rapide. TU es trop lente. Frappe-moi.

Il ne souriait plus en disant cela, et parlait d'un ton dur.

- N'essaie pas de me frapper, frappe-moi vraiment. N'aie pas peur de me faire mal.

Il me releva, et recommença aussitôt à attaquer. Il allait de plus en plus vite ; j'avais de plus en plus de mal à esquiver, mais je n'arrivais pas à augmenter ma vitesse.

- Plus vite, ordonna-t-il en arrêtant son poing à 2 centimètres de mon nez.

J'accélérais tant bien que mal, et réussis à rendre quelques coups.

- Plus vite ! PLUS VITE !! Hurla Doren.

Alors je cessais de réfléchir, et me contenta de lancer mon poing, encore et encore, de lancer ma jambe. Je ne fonctionnais plus qu'à l'instinct.

Je frappais des deux poings, si vite que je ne les voyais plus. Je contrais une attaque de Doren, réussis à le faire reculer contre le mur, et avant qu'il puisse bouger, envoyais de toute ma force mon poing ... qui s'écrasa sur le mur à 5 centimètres de son visage.

Il sourit.

- Bien ! Voilà qui est mieux ! Maintenant tu sais te battre !

Il se redressa en époussetant nonchalamment ses vêtements.

- Nous allons maintenant passer à un peu plus compliqué. Hanorah ! appela-t-il sans quitter mon regard, charge le programme de saut !

Le monde autour de Doren et moi disparut, puis se rematérialisa. Mais il avait changé ; nous étions maintenant sur le toit d'un immense gratte-ciel. Mon compagnon me regardait toujours dans les yeux.

- Tu dois maintenant apprendre à utiliser ce qui t'entoure. Tu sais que l'on peut utiliser les lois de la Matrice à notre profit. Il s'agit maintenant d'avoir confiance. Observe.

Le grand brun se retourna, piqua un sprint et sauta par-dessus le parapet de l'immeuble. Mon cœur rata un battement ; j'étais persuadée qu'il allait s'écraser, mais ... il s'éleva terriblement haut dans les airs et atterrit sans dommage sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, à environ deux cent mètres de là.

- Woah ... fut le seul commentaire que j'arrivais à faire.

- A toi maintenant ! cria Doren.

A moi ?! J'étais beaucoup moins fascinée d'un coup ... Mais je supposais que je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je respirais un grand coup, essuyais nerveusement mes mains moites sur mon jean, et tentais de me vider la tête tout en me demandant désespérément dans quel merdier je m'étais fourrée.

Je pris de l'élan, me mis à courir en regardant Doren tout là-bas ... et changeais d'avis en cours de route. Mais j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir m'arrêter, et passais donc par-dessus le garde-fou en hurlant à m'en faire exploser les cordes vocales.

La chute fut très longue ... et l'atterrissage très surprenant. Je rebondis littéralement sur le bitume, et retombait lourdement sur ce satané macadam qui était redevenu rigide le temps que je retombe. Je me mordis la langue dans le choc, le sang emplit ma bouche ...

Et je rouvris les yeux dans l'Ascarus. Véko me détacha et Doren et Gail examinèrent ma bouche d'un air inquiet tandis que tous les autres se détournaient l'air déçu.

- Ben quoi ?! demandais-je vexée.

Seul Flip me regarda.

- Génial le combat !


	8. Alliés et ennemis

**Chapitre 8 : Alliés et ennemis**

Le lendemain de cette épreuve assez douloureuse, Doren m'emmena à la dernière phase de l'entraînement. Nous nous connectâmes et arrivèrent dans une avenue bourrée de monde. Les gens autour de nous étaient tous habillés comme des cadres supérieurs. Nous marchions à contresens d'eux, et si Doren se frayait sans difficulté un chemin à travers la masse compacte d'employés de bureau tout en parlant, il n'en allait pas de même pour moi ; malgré mes efforts, je me faisais durement bousculer et les fautifs ne s'excusaient même pas.

Soudain, une superbe blonde dans une robe rouge très échancrée nous croisa tout en adressant un sourire aguicheur à Doren. Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, suffoquée par le contraste avec les costumes noirs qui nous entouraient. Lorsque je regardais à nouveau devant moi, mon compagnon s'était arrêté et me fixait avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh rien, c'est juste ...

Et je me retournais à nouveau pour lui montrer la femme, mais elle avait disparu, et à la place se tenait ... un homme en complet sombre et lunettes noires, une oreillette dans l'oreille droite, qui braquait un Smith & Wesson sur mon front.

Je reculais avec horreur ... Et Doren brandit une main.

- Pause !! Cria t-il.

Et le monde s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que ... woah ! Murmurais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ca vois-tu, continua mon compagnon, ce sont les Agents, des programmes chargés de nous traquer, et de nous éliminer. Ils sont forts, rapides, et toute personne qui n'est pas avec nous est potentiellement l'un d'entre eux.

- Euh ... ok.

Sur ces mots, nous retournâmes dans le monde réel. Leash se chargea de me détacher, et me gratifia d'un sourire entendu.

- Alors, que penses-tu de la pin-up ? demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules sans répondre.

- Tu sais, continua-t-il, c'est un de mes potes, le Mulot, qui l'a créée, et qui m'a passé le programme. Il navigue sur le Nebuchadnezzar avec Morpheus.

- Morpheus ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas encore. Morpheus est un grand soldat ; c'est à lui que l'Oracle a fait la Prophétie.

- Quelle prophétie ?

- L'Oracle a prédit que Morpheus trouverait l'Elu. Celui qui nous sauvera tous, ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur. Il est dit qu'il existe un homme dans la Matrice, qui a le pouvoir de la modifier à volonté, et cet homme nous libérera du joug des machines. Et tu sais quoi ? Il l'a trouvé !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Leash ! coupa Véko en s'approchant. On n'est pas encore sûrs que ce soit bien lui.

- Moi je te dis que c'est lui ! Il a libéré Neo, m'informa Leash. Il est persuadé qu'il est l'Elu, il paraît que cet homme a fait des choses inimaginables. Il paraît qu'il bouge aussi vite que les Agents. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !

- Dis-moi Leash, insinua Hanorah, tu es sûr que c'est pas plutôt Trinity que tu veux revoir ?!

Leash rougit, mais avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, une alarme se déclencha dans le vaisseau, et une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter. Tous les autres cessèrent sur le champ toute activité et se précipitèrent vers la cabine de pilotage. Je suivis le mouvement, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Je me glissais dans l'embrasure de la porte, aux côtés de Gail. Devant moi, Véko et Doren étaient aux commandes. A travers la vitre, je voyais défiler les parois de l'immense tuyau dans lequel nous nous trouvions ; le sol était parsemé de débris de béton.

- Où sommes-nous ? Que se passe t il ? Murmurais-je à Gail.

- Nous sommes dans les systèmes d'égout des villes qui s'étendaient autrefois à la surface, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ces réseaux sont aujourd'hui totalement abandonnés, on n'y trouve plus que des vaisseaux résistants et des sentinelles.

- Des sentinelles ?

- Ca, dit-elle simplement en désignant l'écran holographique entre les deux pilotes.

Il montrait une machine, sorte de pieuvre noire dont les tentacules flottaient derrière elles.

- On peut se cacher dans un tunnel auxiliaire, proposa Véko.

- Ok, on y va, acquiesça Doren.

Les deux hommes ralentirent le vaisseau, et le glissèrent dans un tuyau juste assez large pour y tenir. Puis ils coupèrent le contact, et éteignirent toutes les lumières de l'Ascarus. Seul clignotait la faible lueur rouge d'un gros bouton, au-dessus duquel Doren gardait la main levée. Le silence dans le vaisseau était étouffant.

Soudain, deux sentinelles passèrent à toute vitesse dans le tunnel. Mais elles firent demi-tour et s'arrêtèrent devant nous ; elles attendirent, semblant jauger le conduit dans lequel nous nous cachions. Elles repartirent enfin, et je réalisais que j'avais retenu mon souffle, comme tous les autres. Je me décidais à briser le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles auraient fait si elles nous avaient trouvés ?

- Elles nous auraient éliminés.


	9. Passé et présent

Réponse aux reviews : Moone, pour savoir ce qui va arriver (va-t-on voir Neo et Trin ???), t'as de la chance, réponse dans ce numéro !! Et merci encore !

**Chapitre 9 : Passé et présent**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après mon initiation, durant lesquelles nous naviguions sans but dans les anciens réseaux d'assainissement, Doren se rendant régulièrement dans la Matrice pour tester de potentiels futurs libérés. Mais apparemment personne n'en fut assez digne, car je n'eus pas l'occasion de voir l'expérience que j'avais subie peu de temps auparavant sous un autre angle.

Je passais donc mon temps avec Hanorah, à apprendre à décrypter les codes qu'elle voyait défiler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur ses écrans. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ces suites aléatoires de chiffres, de lettres et de symboles verts défilant verticalement étaient en fait la structure de la matrice. Hanorah ne voyait pas, comme moi, des symboles défiler ; pour elle, c'étaient des plans, des données parfaitement claires.

Un jour que mon amie rousse tentait désespérément de me faire voir le Pentagone américain à travers les formes vertes mouvantes, Doren pénétra sur le pont supérieur et appela le reste de l'équipage.

- J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, dit-il gravement. Morpheus m'a fait transmettre un message par la Matrice. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Des chuchotements d'inquiétude coururent dans l'assemblée.

- Il y avait un traître sur le Neb. Cypher. A cause de lui, Le Mulot, Switch, Epoc et Dozer sont morts, et Tank est dans un état très grave.

Nous étouffâmes tous un hoquet de saisissement. Leash, s'effondra dans un fauteuil en sanglotant.

- Il y autre chose, reprit Doren. D'un peu plus gai. Neo ... c'est bien lui l'Elu, il a réussi à battre les Agents. Il en a même tué un.

- Ca nous fait une belle jambe ! Ironisa Plif.

- Dans tous les cas, dit Doren, nous allons retourner à Zion. Déjà pour mettre Plif en lieu sûr – il n'a rien à faire dans cette guerre, et pour nous reposer un peu ; je crois que nous en avons tous besoin.

Nous mîmes donc le cap sur Zion, la dernière ville de l'humanité. Malgré la tristesse de la mort d'une grande partie de l'équipage du Nebuchadnezzar, j'étais très excitée de voir enfin cette ville ; depuis le temps qu'on m'en parlait !

Quelques jours plus tard, nous arrivâmes en vue de Zion ; les entrées de la ville étaient gardées par d'immenses portes actionnées uniquement par le centre de contrôle, au milieu de la ville. Doren appela le centre pour le prévenir de notre arrivée, et la porte 7 s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'Ascarus.

Je me trouvais dans la cabine de pilotage lorsque le vaisseau pénétra dans la dernière ville de l'humanité. Et là ... j'eus la vision la plus fantastique de toute ma vie. C'était une sorte d'immense grotte de forme circulaire ; des millions d'appartements se serraient les uns contre les autres le long des parois, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la cavité, et des ponts les liaient à la haute tour centrale qui regroupait la salle du conseil, la salle de contrôle et l'état-major.

Et la vie ... la vie était présente partout. Les ponts et coursives étaient noirs de foule, et je sentais même leur présence derrière les murs et les vitres. J'avais trouvé un nouveau foyer.

Doren et Véko firent atterrir le vaisseau, et nous descendîmes, nos sacs d'affaires sur le dos. Trois personnes nous attendaient : un grand Black à l'aspect presque noble, une femme brune au visage dur mais au regard doux, et un beau jeune homme brun à l'air un peu perdu. Tous trois souriaient.

- Doren ! Ca fait si longtemps !

- Morpheus ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent longuement, puis se séparèrent après une grande accolade. Doren se tourna vers Trinity.

- Salut, Trin ...

- Salut Doren, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Un long silence s'installa, brisé par Trinity.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas tes nouveaux potes ?

- Ah oui excuse-moi ... Voici Ilaya, fit-il en me désignant, nous l'avons libérée il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Et Plif, qui n'a que quinze ans et va donc rester à Zion, continua-t-il avec un regard appuyé au jeune homme.

- Oh, Doren ! Implora le gamin fluet.

- Non Plif, c'est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, et tu es trop jeune de toute façon, ce serait illégal.

Trinity m'observait d'un regard inquisiteur ; puis, décidant certainement que j'avais l'air plutôt sympa, elle me souria et tendit la main.

- Moi c'est Trinity, du Neb. Je suis ... une vieille amie de Doren.

- Oh ... enchantée, répondis-je assez dubitative.

- Et voici Neo, mon ... ami, hésita la jeune femme.

Je serrais la main du grand brun dégingandé.

- Alors c'est toi l'Elu ? Demandais-je tout en remarquant du coin de l'œil le regard haineux de Doren à mon interlocuteur.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ! Il paraît oui, mais je t'avoue que je ne sais même pas ce que l'on attend exactement de moi !

Sur ces entrefaites, deux hommes arrivèrent, et prévinrent Doren que le commandant Locke l'attendait. Le capitaine partit avec lui, et les autres décidèrent d'aller voir Tank à l'infirmerie. Seule Hanorah, qui ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'équipage de Nebuchadnezzar, resta avec nous pour nous guider jusqu'à nos appartements.

Nous fîmes une rapide visite de Zion, découvrant la grotte, la salle des machines, le restaurant et le marché. Puis, nous emmenâmes Plif dans son nouveau chez-lui, et tandis que nous étions dans l'ascenseur pour aller voir mon futur foyer, je décidais d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements.

- Dis-moi, Doren et Trinity n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier.

- C'est que ... répondit Hanorah en baissant la tête, ils s'apprécient, mais ... Doren est en colère après elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bon tu ne le répètes pas, mais ils étaient ensemble avant. Tout a changé lorsque Trin a commencé à suivre Neo, il paraît qu'une prophétie que l'Oracle a faite à Trin a rendu Doren méfiant. Et puis finalement il est parti, parce qu'il n'était plus qu'un obstacle entre elle et Neo.

- C'est dur.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à mon nouvel appartement. C'était une simple pièce, petite mais assez coquette. Une table et des chaises se tenaient au centre de la salle, et un lit se blottissait dans une alcôve, tout au fond. Dans un coin, une paroi dissimulait des w.c, une douche et un lavabo. Le mur opposé était constitué d'étagères.

- Et te voilà chez toi ! Annonça Hanorah. Commence à t'installer, je viendrai dans une heure, on déjeunera puis je t'emmènerai chercher ce dont tu as besoin.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas besoin d'argent ici, tu prends simplement ce qu'il te faut !

Et sur ces mots elle partit, me laissant seule, perdue et désemparée.


	10. La mission

**Chapitre 10 : La mission**

L'installation ne fut pas longue, l'intégralité de mes affaires tenant dans un simple sac. Je m'efforçai néanmoins de rendre l'endroit un peu plus chaleureux. Puis je sortis de l'appartement, remarquant au passage l'absence de serrures, et m'aventurai dans la coursive.

J'observais la cité du haut de mon perchoir lorsqu'une femme sortit de l'ascenseur et vint dans ma direction. Grande et svelte, mais néanmoins musclée, elle était noire, avait de longs cheveux tirés en arrière et d'étonnants yeux verts qui lui donnaient un regard dur. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, le sourire qu'elle m'adressa fut néanmoins chaleureux, malgré son air préoccupé. Elle s'arrêta et me tendit la main.

C'est toi la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle. Moi c'est Niobé, je vis juste à côté.

Enchantée. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

Ca fait un moment en effet, et ne me vouvoie pas, tout le monde se tutoie ici. Je suis le capitaine du Logos, annonça-t-elle fièrement, le vaisseau que tu vois là-bas.

Je scrutai l'endroit qu'elle me désignait, mais je ne voyais pas la différence entre un vaisseau et un autre. J'acquiesçai néanmoins.

Que se passe-t-il en bas ? demandai-je, il semble y avoir du remue-ménage.

Oui, un vaisseau a disparu. Il paraît qu'il a laissé un message d'une haute importance dans la matrice. Le Conseil s'est réuni tout à l'heure avec tous les capitaines, et nous avons décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un le récupérer. Je vais m'en charger.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots, puis Hanorah arriva, mettant fin à la conversation. Niobé nous salua et rentra dans son appartement, sous le regard mauvais de Hanorah.

Que te voulait-elle ? Cracha la jeune rousse.

Rien, répondis-je décontenancée, nous discutions c'est tout. Elle m'a dit qu'un vaisseau avait disparu.

C'est le cas, ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de l'Osiris depuis plusieurs jours. Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un le chercher.

Apparemment, c'est Niobé qui va y aller.

Quoi ?! S'exclama Hanorah. Hors de question !

Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour elle, si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Ce n'est pas pour elle, c'est ... Doren aurait du s'en charger, coupa-t-elle, il est plus expérimenté.

En effet, fit une voix grave, mais nous avons autre chose à faire.

Plus tard, une fois tout l'équipage réuni autour d'une table du mess, Doren nous expliqua notre mission.

Le Conseil a décidé de nous envoyer en reconnaissance. Une forte activité a été constatée dans le secteur 27-B nord, et nous sommes chargés d'en déterminer la cause.

Une forte activité ? répétai-je.

Les machines, répondit Véko.

Elles semblent se concentrer en grand nombre, confirma Doren, et il se peut que nous ayons quelque chose à craindre dans l'histoire. On va donc aller voir. Je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans douze heures. Rendez-vous à 7h30 précises devant le vaisseau.

Nous nous quittâmes après le dîner. Je fis un bout de chemin avec Leash, qui habitait deux niveaux au-dessous de moi.

Où se trouve le secteur que nous devons inspecter ?

A environ cinquante kilomètres, juste au-dessus de Zion.

Et en quoi les machines pourraient-elles nous faire du mal, si loin de nous ?

On ne sait jamais avec elles, elles sont prêtes à tout.

Mais d'où vient cette guerre ? Demandais-je. Nous pourrions-nous pas vivre ensemble ?

C'est une histoire très compliquée, soupira Leash. Je te raconterai un jour. Je dirais juste que ... l'un et l'autre partis sont bien trop pétris de bonnes intentions pour même y songer.

Le lendemain matin, je remballai à nouveau mes maigres possessions, et me rendis sur le quai 19. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, et semblaient assez tendus.

Bien, fit Doren. Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Allons-y alors.

Nous embarquâmes, et le vaisseau décolla.

D'après ce que j'avais compris des discussions techniques de Doren et Véko, le seul moyen d'accéder au secteur 27-B nord était de remonter à la surface, puis de redescendre dans un autre tuyau. Je me demandais ce que j'allai voir là-haut ; serait-ce tel que me l'avait montré le capitaine lors de ma libération ?

Le voyage se passa sans encombre durant la première semaine. Hanorah avait recommencé à essayer de m'apprendre à déchiffrer les codes de la Matrice, mais elle n'avait pas plus de succès que la dernière fois, et ça la rendait furieuse.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurlait-elle à travers l'Ascarus. Tu te prétends pirate informatique, et tu n'es même pas foutue de décrypter des codes simples !

Hé ! Répliquais-je. De un, je ne décryptais pas les codes d'accès des réseaux, je les contournais ! De deux, mes codes ne défilaient pas à 150 Km/h sur mon écran ! Et de trois ... je cherchais désespérément une troisième raison ... De trois, j'aime pas le vert !

A ces mots, la jeune femme se mettait invariablement à rire, et je me savais libérée pour quelques jours.

Mais plus nous approchions de la surface, plus les alertes de sentinelles se faisaient fréquentes, et Doren se montrait très inquiet.

C'est mauvais signe, répétait-il sans cesse. Je n'aime pas ça ...

Est-ce qu'elles protègent quelque chose ? Demandai-je un jour, alors que nous étions seuls dans la cuisine.

C'est ce que je crains en effet.

Mais protéger quoi ? Que feraient-elles de si important et si secret ?

Eh bien ... Ne le répète pas, je ne voudrais pas alarmer les autres ... Mais j'ai peur que les machines soient en train de préparer une offensive.

Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds. Mais au moment où il allait continuer, le haut-parleur résonna dans tout le vaisseau, appelant Doren. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la salle principale.

Doren ! S'exclama Leash en nous voyant arriver, un appel important du Logos.

Ok, répondit le principal intéressé, je prends dans l'infirmerie.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, et partit vers la salle de soins. Les autres nous regardèrent en échangeant des coups d'œil à la fois curieux et entendus, mais personne ne pipa mot.

Arrivé dans la salle, Doren ferma soigneusement la porte, et décrocha le combiné du téléphone en composant un code pour éviter d'être écouté. Je m'assis sur la table d'auscultation.

Niobé ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Salut Doren. Je viens de récupérer l'enregistrement que l'Osiris a laissé dans la Matrice avant de disparaître. Je crois que nous avons un problème.

à suivre ...


End file.
